A Story For the Ages
by BadWolf20
Summary: Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor begin there life together in the parallel world. However things go astray after strange going-ons begin happening and the two are suddenly pulled headlong into a whirlwind of adventure neither could have expected. How will Rose learn to trust her new Doctor? And can he learn to settle in to his new way of life?-First FanFiction Ever- Please review!


A Story for the Ages: Chapter 1

Set the day after Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor are left at Bad Wolf Bay.

Rose awoke bright and early with the oddest mixture of satisfaction and dread.

The events of the last 48 hours roared through her mind with a surprising

intensity. She moaned when she felt the massive headache that was threatening to

engulf her. With a sigh she pulled the blankets off herself and went to the

mirror to see if anything could be done to tame the beast before breakfast.

Hopeless. Still she tried anyway, delaying the inevitable reality that waited

downstairs. She'd found the Doctor at last and yet she had somehow managed to

lose him at the same time. Only she was capable of something as ridiculous as

that. And yet, it was her Doctor, right? But it wasn't.

Rose sighed in frustration at her own confusion and emotions. So she did what she had learned

to do so well over the past few years, she locked her feelings away and went

downstairs for breakfast. "Hello sweetheart!" Her mum greeted her from her place

at the table where she was enjoying a warm cup of coffee. "I thought you'd sleep in

longer, considering what you just went through." Rose only shrugged and went to

the counter to make herself a sandwich.

She didn't want to admit to her overly concerned mother that she had hardly slept at all, and not

just last night but for the past couple of weeks. Her nightmares were persistently growing worse and last

night had been dreadful. Rose didn't even want to think of the main subject of

her worries at the moment. She longed for the numbness she had grown accustomed

to having before she learned about the dimension cannon and a possible way back

to the Doctor. The same Doctor that had just left her stranded with a human clone of

himself. She really had a bad taste in men.

"Hello!" A voice suddenly sang out behind her. Rose whirled about in surprise. She'd been so

caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the Doctor enter the room. His appearance

surprised her and it wasn't just what he was wearing. His plain white shirt and

red jammers were rumpled and slept in but very normal and domestic, something

that Rose wasn't use to from him. But it wasn't just that the threw her off, it

was his expression, tired and worn and, she noticed with a pang of guilt, reserved. He

stood leaning against the doorway, shoulders slumped and looking very much

haggard.

"The man of the hour!" Jackie commented quietly to herself. The Doctor didn't even give a hint

that he'd heard her. Instead he plopped himself down at the table. "Do humans always feel this tired after sleeping for hours?" He asked.

"Welcome to the club." Rose replied, a bit sarcastically. The Doctor

hardly noticed. Something was definitely up with him, she noted to herself. She

finished making her sandwich and sat down across from him refusing to meet his

eyes. An awkward silence stretched between them for a few thoughtful led minutes.

Finally Jackie couldn't stand it any longer and excused herself in a huff. Now

it seemed even more awkward. There was so much they wanted to say to each other

but neither seemed able to find the words to start.

Rose eyed him wearily across the table, trying to stomach her food. "What is it?" The Doctor finally asked.

"Nothing, sorry." Rose said quickly, adverting her eyes. "You don't trust me."

The Doctor said simply. Rose opened her mouth to protest but then realized what

he said was the truth. He then clenched his hands into fist. "Why not?" He

whispered fiercely. "It's just.." She started but he cut her off. "Just what!?

I'm not the same person? Not him? I am! Not just all his memories but his

feelings and thoughts and brain." He gritted his teeth in frustration. How could

he make her understand? "It's just hard ok!" Rose managed to reply lamely. She

couldn't begin to put into words what she was feeling. This conversation had

opened the door to her securely locked away emotions and now they were

resurfacing like a raw wound. "Hard? Hard..." The Doctor slumped forward on the

table. " I just lost all my friends, my TARDIS, my universe... I don't even know

the history of this place!"

Now it was Roses turn to be angry. Actually that's an understatement. She was furious. In a rage

she jumped up and slapped him hard, tears welling up in her eyes. He reeled backwards stumbling out of his chair.

Wouldn't mum be proud. "What about me!? I did too! I lost everything...everything

because of you! And then I work God knows how hard just to get back to you and then you dump me

with..." Rose stopped suddenly. In her rage she had forgot it wasn't the actual

Doctor she was talking to. She buried her face in her hands, crying hard.

Then she felt those familiar arms encircle her and pull her close enveloping her in a

warm hug. It felt so good, so familiar that she relaxed almost immediately and then

without really meaning to she found herself hugging him back. He held her while

she cried out her stored up emotions she had kept to herself for years. All

because she loved him too. If she would let him in then maybe he could really

help comfort and heal her. But right now she needed time and he understood that.

Finally she pulled away, recollecting herself. She studied him closely, not sure

what she was searching for. This man had just lost everything and much more then

she had. He was, so to speak, hundreds of years old and now his entire way of life

had changed. She had been unfair but she had definitely earned some moments of

selfishness after the mess she went through. How could this man pull all that

out of her when they only had know each other for 24 hour? Only the Doctor, her

Doctor could do that. Rose quickly buried the burst of hope that sprung up

inside her. If he was her Doctor then he needed to prove himself to her. She may as well give him the chance after all. Moment of weakness over.

She gathered herself and walked confidently out of the room leaving the Doctor standing there

rather stunned. Rose had changed since she had been stranded. She was colder,

harder than he remembered. And there was a pain in her eyes only visible to him.

God how he wished he could take that away. But he was here now and he had an

opportunity he never thought he'd get before. Things were different yes and that

would take time to adjust to but why waste the opportunity? "Stop wallowing in

self pity." He told himself fiercely. This was a new adventure, something to

explore and discover. And he had her back. Right now she needed him more than

anything; he had to find a way to show her it was him. "Right then! Time to get

started!"


End file.
